


Perfect.

by Thatthingrightthere



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) - Freeform, Connor/ Reader, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I can’t write fluff for shit, M/M, One Shot, Romance, perfection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatthingrightthere/pseuds/Thatthingrightthere
Summary: You and Connor share a perfect, love filled moment in the kitchen.





	Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Connor is best boy. That’s all.

“Can you stop that already?”

You whispered quietly to the android holding you close enough to his body for you to feel safe and loved but far enough so you could see his slightly amused expression. 

“Stop what?”

“Stop being so god damn perfect.”

His eyebrows raised slightly in question but that only added to his physical appeal. Why the hell was he so handsome?

“I can assure you, I am far from perfect. For example I’m still yet to fully grasp emotions and normal social protocols.”

He squeezed your hip as he spoke with his heavenly voice and stared deep in to your very soul with his gentle coffee coloured eyes. He was so new to affection yet already better than most of your previous lovers who had so much more experience. 

“You’re extremely close to perfection then. Even after all of the shit the world has thrown at us, despite my bad influence while teaching you how to be more human, you always surprise me with just how perfect you are.”

You finished off mumbling your semi-compliment by pressing your lips to the corner of his mouth. One of your hands left his shoulder to cup his cheek gently. He returned the gesture by kissing your cheek then whispering in to your ear.

“That’s unfair, you’ve taught me so much that has helped my integration in to human society. I doubt I’d be anywhere near perfect without your so-called bad influence. In my eyes, you’re also close to being perfect. There may be somethings that need working on but that is the case with all human beings.”

There he goes again. Just when you’re feeling low and inferior, he says the right things to make you feel wonderful. Feel as though you are wonderful. A real smile graced your lips. One that was usually only caused by the man holding you close to him. It was just one of his many features.

The soft, fake skin of his cheek rubbed against yours before he pulled away to lovingly kiss your lips. The first time you’d tried kissing him he had given you the strangest look, for a second his all powerful processors couldn’t process the the sudden show of love. Of course he had picked up your feelings from your dilated eyes and red cheeks but he hadn’t expected you to act so suddenly. Even the times after that he was completely clueless when it came to acts of love, which was to be expected due to his programming before the rebellion. Now he was initiating kisses and hugging whenever he could to feel the sensations only you caused. Sensations he had identified as love.

He loved you.  
Your “bad influence” had caused that.  
You made him feel alive. The emotions you displayed taught him how to be alive, how to be perfect. So, to him, you were perfect.

A hand moved from your hip to grasp your own. The skin slowly disappeared beneath his clothes to show the white plastic underneath that deeply contrasted the flesh of your natural hand. His forehead rested against yours while the two of you stood in a warm, adoring embrace inside your bland kitchen enjoying feeling each other under a warm blanket of silence. Even these moments with him were perfect. 

“I love you”  
“I love you too, Connor”

Pure perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll probably upload some smut with Connor soon too because I’m so thirsty for that cute android detective!


End file.
